


Sleep With One Eye Open

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: The nightmares never really go away.





	Sleep With One Eye Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



Sometimes, very late at night or very early in the morning, the nightmares hung on, Mamoru's brain frozen somewhere between asleep and awake for an eternity. 

When he finally surfaced, he would be clutching the sheets, breathless, covered in sweat that cooled on his skin like ice. 

Those were the times he missed Manx most. The times he thought about how different it would be if someone, _anyone,_ was there. Anything in the room but silence.

The room was empty, as it always was.

Mamoru sat up. _It’s just shadows,_ he told himself. _That’s all. No one’s here to care._

Mamoru came to and couldn't move.

"Breathe," came a voice through the haze of panic. "You're safe. Breathe."

His hands were at Naoe Nagi's neck, not touching-- Nagi, he realized as his brain came back to life, would have stopped him long before that-- but ready to crush.

"No wonder no one tries waking you up," Nagi said.

"My apologies," Mamoru said, trying to get his hands back in his embarrassment. "I--"

"Don't apologize," Nagi said, easing his power back slowly. "Breathe."

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru said, hating how breathless he sounded.

"I heard you," he said, simply.

Nagi's nightmares were raw, dangerous things, contagious enough that Mamoru sometimes woke up experiencing a wholly unfamiliar set of emotions. That was better than when he woke up with an unshakable pressure around his throat.

"You're never taking Ambien," he said one morning, touching the new bruise. 

"I can sleep on the couch," Nagi grumbled. His power was still open enough that Mamoru could feel his embarrassment.

"I'd get cold," Mamoru said, and reached for the water on the bedside table. "What time is it?"

"Too early."

He put the glass down. "We won't sleep for a while. Come here."


End file.
